Untitled
by Vincent Noir
Summary: Komui had received reports that Allen's abnormal meal has been a thorn to the Dark Order's finances, facing bankruptcy in the near future. However Allen had something in mind for the money he saved over the years.
1. Bankruptcy

DISCLAIMER: D Grayman belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 1 – Bankruptcy

Hoooo~~hmmm~

The sound of someone snoring could be heard behind those piled papers on the desk. Reever stared how his boss had been so lazy that sleeping is a part of his job. Apparently, the supposed chief was off somewhere to dreamland, leaving the paperwork are piling up as he continues to snore off. There was one thing Reever could do though. Reaching his head closer to the source of the snoring …

"Lenalee had eloped with Walker" Reever whispered.

Suddenly Reever sees devil horns grow out…

"WALKER!!! YOU DARE TO ELOPE MY SISTER!!" says an angry devil coming out from a volcano.

"Lenalee hasn't eloped with Walker, Komui." Reever sighed, yet deep inside he was laughing satirically. Minutes ago, the supposed Supervisor was buried alive with all those unfinished paper work.

"…_yet that is_." He mumbled to himself under his breath. For Reever wouldn't want the sister-obsessed chief do anything as stupid or as insane as torture to the young man.

"So what's the news then?" says a bespectacled man wearing a white beret and a white uniform. The Rose Cross insignia is clearly printed on the right side of his chest. The evil aura Reever felt moments ago suddenly vanished as Komui fixed himself up.

"Chief, here are the financial reports of this quarter's audit." Reever said as he held out an opened folder showing a lot of numbers and graphs.

Komui glanced over to the new paperwork he received. Looking on those financial reports he was about to fall back asleep again when suddenly he have seen particular words of which a cold sweat run down to his face.

BANKRUPTCY. ALLEN. FOOD

"Get. Me. Walker. Now."


	2. Until That Day

DISCLAIMER: D Grayman belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 2 – Until that day

A figure is walking, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. His body moved cautiously as he was carrying a safe box in his arms. The box was almost as tall as he is and looks solid enough that it may have taken ten men to carry it. But, the young man wasn't tired nor feeling any pain.

"Just one more corner Tim. Our savings would be safe once we had this in our room" says the white haired individual wearing a dark colored trench coat and a scar on the left side of his face. He passed the empty corridor and was now facing a door with the words Allen Walker etched to it.

"Finally we're here. Now where are my keys…?"

He looked in his pockets and found the key. Just as he was about to put it to the keyhole a red haired male with an eye patch appeared behind.

"Yo, Moyashi" says the red haired youth, smiling cheerfully.

"Lavi its A-L-L-E-N." answered Allen spelling each letter of his name. Though he had been around a few years now in the Order, everyone still habitually tease him with that name.

"Of course it is." Lavi teased as he scans the safe box from his other eye. His face moves closer to Allen with a weird smile. "So what's the box ya?"

"I'll be keeping my valuables here in this safe." Allen said with an annoyed face. "And would you please move your face away from mine. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Oww~ So what is in it ya?" Lavi ribbed while standing up straight cocking his head like some jester he is. Or so he thought.

"It's not your business Lavi…"

"Huh? Of course it is!" while closing his fist and pointing his thumb to his nose. "I'm bookman ya know?"

"Being bookman doesn't mean you would snoop on things people don't want to-" Allen muttered with a disapproving look.

"Fufufu… Our Allen had finally hit that age ya?" Lavi grinned. It was fun teasing and ribbing him all along. Allen may deny it but ironically he and that certain Japanese samurai was fun to poke at.

"Err… What are you talking about?"

"Are the things inside?" he whistled a playful tune while his eyes roll. " For. YOUR. EYES. Only?"

"WHAT are you talkin' 'bout Lavi-" his voice has a glint of annoyance as his friend's snooping is getting onto his nerves.

"fufufu~ then why are you steaming all of sudden ya?" Lavi looked upon Allen with a grin in his face.

"It's not like that-"

"So it is then! Fufufu…" he walked away while waving his arms "See you later Moyashi…"

"Wait Lavi! It's not-… _what you think it is_…" Allen sighed muttering the last five words. Just as Lavi had appeared so suddenly, he had disappeared like a wind.

"I guess I'll have to hide this in my room before anyone would be suspicious…"

With the door locked behind him, Allen positioned his safe box next to his cabinet across his bed. The sound of ticking is heard as he opened the safe with the combination he only knows. He opened his cabinet of which a neatly tied gift box is hidden from his pile of clothes. Smiling that his little secret hasn't been discovered yet, he put it inside the safe.

"Finally that should be safe until that day… "

Timcanpy his personal golem hovered over while his master is talking to himself.

"There goes a year of my savings..."


	3. Rumor has it

DISCLAIMER: D Grayman belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 3 – Rumor has it...

It has been a busy day for the cafeteria assistant. As always, everyone is enjoying their meal. A girl wearing an apron and what seems to be black uniform is at the counter. Her hair tied to two ponytails and a smile to each and every patron to Jerry's cooking.

She glanced to a table where her friends were. Lavi, the red haired one wearing an eye patch was annoying the living wits of a Japanese man as he indulges his soba. Kanda Yu is patiently enduring the nuisance. He couldn't eat quietly today as all the other tables have been full and he was stuck with this predicament.

She made a deep breath, for years of which the two have been comrades in battle and the fact they're much older, yet they haven't given up there childish bickering. Her gaze now goes to the emotionally unstable woman across the table who was talking to herself how the soup she had cooked for her wasn't worthy eaten.

_Miranda, it's just a soup. Have confidence to yourself. _She thought as she had remembered how she first met the depressed German woman years ago.

She noticed the blind exorcist Noise Marie tried his hardest to at least bring encouragement. Beside the table Bookman and Krory seems enjoying themselves sipping the flavor and aroma of their tea.

"Lenalee-chan, please give this to your friends this small cake I had bake this morning." Jerry said while carrying a small chocolate cake.

"I'm sure they'll love it." she sounded out while grabbing the cake Jerry gave.

"It's a just a little thing for cleaning up the cafeteria this week." Jerry said as he dry his hands with a towel. "Also I'll take this from here. You go ahead and enjoy it sweetie."

"Thanks Jerry." as she carefully walks to the table with Jerry's cake on tray.

"Oh Lenalee-chan" said Lavi. "Working hard aren't ya?"

'Yep. But Jerry said I could have a break now."

"So who's the cake for? Allen's?"

"Actually it's for us. Jerry says it's his thanks for helping him clean the cafeteria this week."

Every one of her friends had a slice. Although, Kanda wasn't excited having a cake instead than another bowl of soba. But he could see Lenalee's commanding look to eat the slice in front of him.

"Speaking of Allen, where did he go?" asked Marie as he sampled his slice.

"Che, like I care…" says the raven haired samurai as he forcefully eats his cake.

"Come to think of it he had been fairly busy lately. It seems he had other matters outside of HQ often." Krory muttered as he eats his slice of the cake.

"And I heard he was seeing someone in town…" a figure with khaki-colored overalls mentioned from another table.

"Three months ago he visited a bank while we are on our way back home." Someone said one from another table.

"And last month he was surveying some neighborhood on London too."

"Maybe he _was_ seeing someone."

"You think Allen-dono had a girlfriend outside of HQ?"

"Nonsense. We know he had already has an eye on someone in the Order..."

"But you yourself didn't even know Walker-dono's girlfriend!"

"Or even confirm he did have…"

""Exorcists-sama, do you know who's Walker's girl?"

"Sorry guys haven't had a clue either ya…"

"Che, I'll laugh on the beansprout being rejected."

"Now, now Yu-chan! I'm sure whoever have stolen Allen's heart couldn't reject him if ever he have made a move already."

"WHAT did you just say, rabbit?"

"I wonder who that could be. Come to think of it he had never shared any of his personal life. Even on missions he's preoccupied on thoughts and sometimes just scribes something on the ground…"

"Bookman-dono who would Allen is seeing with? It couldn't have been a fellow exorcist, could it?"

The old man silently sighed. He meets the finder's eyes with unresponsive gape and continued drinking his cup.

"Say Panda-jiji! You knew something don't ya?"

"Umm guys we shouldn't talk of him behind his back…" said the Miranda.

"Nah, its okay Miranda. It's not that we are talking something ill of him." Lenalee answered while having small bite sizes with her cake. The cafeteria was louder today thanks to mostly everyone spreading more and more rumors of this particular exorcist.

She made a heavy sighed, her mind wandered to her imagination who could that someone he is seeing with.

"Speaking of Allen he never would have miss lunch wouldn't he?" says Marie.

Huh, _Allen_? His name alone made her thoughts suddenly tremble as worry linger her mind_. It feels strange he would miss a meal especially lunch. Where could he be?_

"Lenalee-chan? Hey Lenalee-chan!" called Lavi.

"Huh? What-"

"You've spaced out Lenalee-chan. Are you ok?" said Miranda.

"I… uh… I'm okay… Just a little bit tired I guess."

"You know Lavi-san. I saw Allen-san counting something to the air yesterday. I ask him about it but he just smiled and said it's not that much…" explained Krory.

"And I have seen Allen with a big safe box going to his room just before I came here." added Lavi.

"You mean Allen is already here at HQ? And he isn't hungry for lunch?" exclaimed Lenalee standing on her sit with worry on her face.

"Strange since when did Allen decided in dieting?" asked Marie.

"Or maybe he had something to hide in that box. Che, beansprout-"

"Yu! You think our little Moyashi has a little secret don't ya?"

"Shut up eye patch! I'll shave that hair of yours if you-"

"Where is Walker then?" a serious voice came behind their backs. Everyone turned to see the Chief Supervisor eavesdropping to their discussion.

"Umm… Niisan… What are you going to do with Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked her brother as she sits again to eat her cake.

"Fufufu… I was expecting him in my office at high noon yet for some odd reason he hasn't shown up."

"Maybe he's just tired from his mission." answered Miranda.

"No he is not!" Everyone could see he's thinking of something behind that smile. "Lavi, care to tell us what you know 'bout Walker's new furniture?"

"Err… Well the safe vault he said was for keeping his valuables inside. I did joke him out of it and for some reason he's not making any eye contact at all."

"What do you think it is guys?" said Lenalee. Though she was more worried what could her brother is thinking right now.

"I bet the beansprout has something he only wants to see…"

Everyone turned to see Kanda actually socializing with them. Though it was not a surprise, everyone thought Kanda always ignores what is happening around him.

"So Walker has something I'm looking for… fufufu." Komui muttered, stroking his chin.

"Tell us more what happened Lavi. It is an ORDER." He stared at the apprentice bookman. Lavi felt he was being skinned alive as the sinister smile of Komui was directed to him.

"I…uh… I fool around him a little bit. Just to cheer him up, ya know?"

"I bet you've made Allen upset because of that joke de aru." mentioned Krory.

"Hey Kuro-chan It's not a big deal. I just teased him that he is hiding for who-knows-what-it-is but for his eyes only."

"For-his-eyes-only?" asked Lenalee, rolling her eyes at what that could possibly mean.

Now Komui was sweating. For he doesn't want his innocent sister know what boys have secretly in their room. He would have to kill Lavi later after finished with the white haired octopus.

"Err… Ya know Lenalee-chan it's nu-" before Lavi could finish the sentence. Kanda had stuffed Lavi's mouth with a cake.

"Shut up Baka Usagi!"

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" Someone shouted from the cafeteria door that suddenly swung open.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the source of the voice. It was Allen and everyone in the cafeteria knew he had practically walked to his doom. Komui, who was minutes ago at the back of the table, quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards his prey,

"WALKER!" says Komui as he is holding a bundle of rope.

"Gulp…What are you gonna do with that rope, Ko-mui-san?"

"SIT!" commands the chief pointing to a chair with an armrest. Allen knew this had happened before and he had a bad feeling about this. Last time, he was lucky to escape with everyone's help. But now, it wasn't the same case. Everyone could see the cold tension in his eyes. There was no escape this time.

"Su-Sure Komui-san I could just sit right here and hope you won't tie that rope-"

"Walker" Komui grinned. The lights went off and single spotlight appeared upon him. Allen with his whole body tied down to the chair like a mummy.

"Before anything else. I would like you to know our present situation." said Komui as he shows Allen a piece of paper with a graph going downward.

"What's the meaning of this, Komui-san?"

"Look carefully…"

"Eee… Eee…" he looked upon the paper with skeptical gape "Eight hundred trillion?"

"Eight hundred forty six trillion, three hundred seventy eight billion, nine hundred twenty five million, one hundred sixty thousand, ninety two, and a cent of your overall food consumption last month. If this keeps up, we're going to have bankruptcy on the next quarter."

"There must be a mistake Komui-san-" Allen sweats nervously. Before he could voice his pleadings the chief supervisor chuckled. His head down and his glasses sparkling.

"Fufufu… There is no mistake Walker. Now I'm asking this as nicely as I can."

"Umm Komui-san you're not planning to cut off my arm and mail it to the Earl, won't you?" Allen knew he is definitely in trouble now…

"Fufufu, what makes you say that?"

"Does that mean you wont?"

"Oh no no Mr. Walker. Nowadays, amputating someone's limb is quite an uncivilized thing to do" Komui said with an evil grin forming on his face. "But the suggestion is very acceptable."

"Ha-ha-ha…" Allen laughed nervously. "This is just a joke right? This isn't funny guys…"

"You happen to have your hard earned savings with you now don't you?"

"Komui-san please, I'm begging you. Let me at least write my will-"

"We don't have to rush now, do we? I believe I heard you had your savings in that new furniture of yours…" Komui grinned. On his hands were a drill and a machine gun.

"Wha-wha-what furniture? What could that possibly been-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Walker. You're friends just sold you out to me worth thirty pieces of silver." Komui pointed his finger to the boy drowning with fear and embarrassment.

"Yo-You couldn't be possibly thinking of opening my safe, Komui-san?"

"Yes Walker and I'll drain each and every penny in your pocket."

"Komui, here is the safe you had asked for!" Just then the doors swung open and ten people are carrying a safe box.

"Gulp… Lavi! err I'm not surprised it's Kanda…, Krory! Marie! Miranda! And Lenalee too?!! "

"Sorry Allen. The chief threatened me to shave my hair ya."

"It will be my pleasure shaving that hair of yours and sell it to a geezer."

"He threatened me that I'll have dental exam in his office every weekend de aru.."

"The chief had promised me a new headset..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Pardon me Allen but the supervisor has a point with your debt this big."

"Fufufu… You see Walker. Everyone here is on my side now. So just be nice and tell me the combination of the safe."

"I can't believe it! You guys would just ditch me like that-"

"And THAT Walker leaves us to these rumors…" said Komui in a skeptical look. Another spotlight appeared next to Allen. Illuminated by the light was a table with what seems to be three metal covers concealing something. Each metal cover was labeled Exhibit A, Exhibit B, and Exhibit C respectively.

"What are you going to do Komui-san?"

"O-ho-ho ho! You won't be lying to me this time you Octopus. After my grueling information gathering, and with my brilliant brain, of course, I present to you Exhibit A!" the supervisor exclaimed with glee as he opened the first metal cover.

"That's a-!"

"You remember it now Walker." Teased Komui. His grin reached to his eyes. "That is a photo of you bringing flowers to my sweet Lenalee while she had this terrible-terrible cold…"

Komui put his faced to arms and began to sob. Allen was overly confused if he should felt relief or pity to the grown man crying in front of him.

"Niisan it was just a cold! Allen-kun is just concerned for me."

"Komui-san I was only concerned for her well being. Honest!"

"Walker.." Just then the sobbing stopped and the evil glint behind his glasses returned. "No one EVER, ever bring my little sister flowers except me!"

"Eep-Got it Komui-san. Loud and clear. I'll keep that in mind if you let me live-"

"Which leave us to the next, Exhibit B!" shouted Komui while opening the next metal cover.

"That's a… an ordinary golem."

"Fufufu-It is!"

"So does it smoke or eat like Tim?"

"Silly Octopus! This is just a certain _ordinary _golem which happens to have certainly recorded a certain something…"

"W-wha-what particular thing that could be certainly be Komui-san?" murmured Allen guiltily.

"We'll see about that now! Enjoy your seat Walker!" as he put the golem's memory feed to a projector near the table. A static appeared to the screen, then later a video played.

_On a lovely view in a park, two familiar figures are sitting on a bench. The pair was watching the setting sun. The view of which the video was taken hides the faces of the two silhouettes. But nevertheless there is no doubt of their identities, from the glimmer light the sunset, the pair were clearly wearing exorcist uniforms._

_The figure on the right has a slender body, suggesting she was female. Her head is resting on the other's neck. The other one seems not to mind though. _

_The light of the day is getting dimmer. As the darkness of the night swallowed what was left of the day, the male figure faced his companion and finally broke the silence._

"_Say Lenalee, what do you want for your birthday?"_

"_Mmph?" said the resting figure. She let go of his hand and started to fix her long hair._

"_You're birthday. What do you want for a gift?"_

"_It's ok Allen-kun you don't have to bought me something"_

A sudden static disturbed the scene. Everyone felt disappointed that their viewing pleasure of the two famous exorcists was cut.

"Komui-san! I didn't do anything after that! Honest!"

"Watching the sunset with my sister are you-"

"Niisan! Stop frightening the living wits out of him! Allen-kun was being a gentleman to me the whole time..."

"Holding her hands are you..."

"I promise Komui-san! Next time I'll sit five feet away from her!"

"…And being this lovey-dovey of all people, to my precious Lenalee!"

"Niisan! There's nothing between us and nothing more after the video either other than us going home!"

"He-he-he-he... " The supervisor raises his head to the ceiling. His hands shaking and his voice had an insane chuckle. "You owe my sister, Walker, for keeping you alive for this long. It was only that I was afraid she would kick my head with a force of an activated Innocence that I keep you alive this whole time. Normally, I would murder anyone on the spot..."

"Komui-san if you just let me live, I promise I will be keeping my distance with her."

"Which leave us to the last exhibit Mr. Walker." His hand pulling the last metal cover.

"It can't be!! Someone, get me out of here!" yelled Allen gritting his teeth as he suddenly panicked, fighting the ropes he was bound to.

"If I remember correctly the laundry woman said you have taken this from the laundry room yesterday." said Komui who was now losing the last bits of sanity he had.

"I-I-It-It was a mistake Komui-san. I was suppose to get my-"

"… That was my lingerie you took Allen-kun" muttered Lenalee with her shoulder shaking.

"Lenalee! I didn't look on them! I promised! It was only after Tim had eaten the paper which had wrapped it that I realize it was yours…"

"So you _DID_ look on them… "

"I-I-I had wrapped it up again and I promised I didn't imagine you on it!"

"WALKER! You dared to looked upon my sister's undergarments and TOUCH them?" Komui cried out while putting his face in front of Allen's and his hands was about to choke the living air out of him.

"Niisan! Before you do anything him at least let me ask him myself to hear his side of the rumors." Lenalee said while grabbing his brother before he could do something such as murder. Her touch and words calmed him for at least a bit and Komui just stood there waiting for his turn _or rather_ after his sister was finished interrogating him.

"Komui-san I didn't mean to! It was just a misunderstanding!" he explained while shaking his head vigorously.

"Whoa Allen. And I never thought you were this aggressive..." sounded someone on the front of the crowd of what seems to be an angry mob complete with torches and pitchforks.

"Lavi! I should have known it was you who planed this all along-"he turned his head toward the redhead. He noticed that behind him everyone wanted a piece of him. He couldn't keep himself faltered by how much injury he would receive from them.

"Allen-kun…"

"Ye-yes Lenalee?" his head turned to face the girl he knew he would be dying to see the living daylights.

"I want you to be honest with me Allen-kun…"

"Gulp… anything Lenalee. " He's palms sweating. For the fifth time he had pushed down his own saliva to his drying throat. He could see her violet eyes hidden underneath her bangs. Though his situation is very grave he just loved those twin ponytails and the sight of her in an apron had gave him a slice of comfort.

"Rumor has it that you're with someone lately…"

"Umm I guess you could say that it is…" he mentally scratches his head.

"Yo-you were dating her?" she mumbled. She tried to keep his shaking feet planted on the floor.

"Huh? Lenalee it's not what you think! I'm just meeting her NOT DATING her!"

"So how pretty was she?" she inquired. She felt her patience running extremely thin.

"No-no-No this is NOT what you think it is! She was just an acquaintance that's all!"

"But you were seeing her-" she postulated with a questioning look on her face.

"Lenalee there was nothing as intimate between us." He explained. He dug his fingers deeper to the ropes he was gagged to. "I was just meeting her with some errand of mine…"

"Errand? I told you to be honest with me, Allen-kun."

"Honest Lenalee it's the truth! I swear in Mana's name!" he exclaimed sincerely. He heaved and hoped as he could see her trembling feet imbedded to the floor.

"Then could you tell it to me what this errand all about?" she stated innocently. Her mood abruptly swings with her fury cooling down.

"Umm Lenalee about that..." his voice suddenly had a suspicious tone.

"Yes?" she asked as she closed the space between them. She put on her puppy eyes begging him the truth out of him.

"It's not the right time for you to know." Allen moved his head away from her as her eyes was still fixed to him.

"Why not?" she questioned with her tone changed from untrusting to playful.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. Now is not the perfect time." he looked away from her pleading puppy eyes. If he keeps his glued to her he would have probably melted.

"But then when would that perfect time would be?" again she tried to charm him out of it.

"So-so-Sooner than you think." His knees are terribly weak as he can't help himself admiring that cute look on her face.

"Then you don't mind answering me this one honestly this time?" she angled her face close to his while displaying her charming smile on him.

"Umm... it depends..." he couldn't help himself staring at her soft lips.

"But you promised!" she ribbed him while pulling herself back. She noticed that tactic of her using her natural charm and temptation on him proved to be so difficult for him to resist.

"Ee..." he gasped in defeat "What is it then?"

"I heard it from Link while giving his report last week. You were murmuring something about me in your sleep."

"Eh? Pardon me Lenalee. But what's the meaning of this?" asked the bemused young man as he realized he just gotten himself to an inescapable trap she had jus laid upon him. And him like a mouse cornered to the corner, she the cat pounced on his weaknesses.

"Answer me. No more buts!" she demanded. All of a sudden her mood changed.

"This can't be happening-" he murmured as his face froze in disbelief.

"Did you..." she hesitated as she closes her eyes. She took a deep breath, allowing the cool air calm her quivering emotions. "Did you really see me wearing nothing but an apron in the kitchen ne, Al-Len-Kun?"

"_Nooooooooooooooo!!! My sweet, innocent, wonderful, excellent, superior, immortal, magnificent, beautiful, pretty, fabulous, talented, marvelous, dynamic dynamite little sister has been corrupted by this white-haired octopus. ALLEN WALKER you're not an octopus! You are the devil himself!" _Komui exclaimed, falling down deeper to his insanity.

Lavi couldn't help but nosebleed what he just heard. He held the red liquid with his hands but it keeps on pouring. _To think Allen would be thinking of Lenalee doing that_. Suddenly he felt Komui glaring at the blood from his nose. The insane chief is now on a brink of what little sanity remains in his mind. Thinking quickly, he inhaled the red liquid back. It's grossed but at least he could keep his head unlike Allen who would be tortured to the most sadistic and painful experiment or _rather_ "surgery" from the man known as Komui.

Everyone else was shocked. All men inside the cafeteria have tried their hardest not to even imagine what they just heard. However they couldn't think it's the same for Allen though.

Allen didn't expect those words coming from the lips of Lenalee. Not too long ago, despite being gagged from neck to toe on a chair, he felt comfort seeing her working in the cafeteria in an apron. And somehow she had read his mind and coincidentally _she_ _is wearing an apron_. He couldn't help himself or his hormones as his mind imagines the image right on the front of his very eyes.

_Lenalee sure have that smooth skin underneath that uniform. Though I missed her short hair, I still loved those ponytails. Her hair silky and smells nice too. So addicting that if she ever commanded me to fight all Noahs at once just to caress it, lick it, and taste it I would gladly do her royal command._

_Wait. What am I thinking? Since when did I become such a pervert? This is Lenalee. I couldn't ever do that to her. Her brother would kill me before I could even see my children. Children? Lenalee and me were having children? How many children could she want? Huh is that-?_

_Did her chest have just gotten 10 centimeters bigger? No- it's definitely 20! Wait she is wearing her uniform and her underwear so it could have been 12 to 15? But her size was C before wasn't it? Could it be… It must be… yes it is… it's… it is… D!_


	4. The End?

DISCLAIMER: D Grayman belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 4 – The End?

Allen understood his situation. First, Komui would torture him to the deepest of hell until he couldn't breathe anymore. Second, his so called friends wanted a piece of him. Lastly, the content of his safe box would be exposed and the money he saved would probably be paid to the new debt he was just_ partially _responsible for.

Before Komui could touch a single hair on his head, he surprisingly escaped from the gagged rope which he was tied to.

His friends noticed him missing on the armchair when suddenly a breeze passed by them refreshing their senses. Komui, who was shocked to find his prey had escaped, noticed the spot where Allen's safe was moments ago. Allen had run off with his prize right under their very noses.

The hallways seem to be designed with the same windows, stairs, and floor to each and every turn. Allen ran as fast as he could with his safe tied to his back. Years of running away from his master's debtors have honed his legs well even if carrying an object ten times his weight. Maybe it was the adrenaline which had made him lean that his body naturally had responded to the danger he would have to face. But all he knows is that he needs to escape to save the contents of his safe and himself.

He heard a loud crash from the cafeteria far away behind him. His mind thinking of places to hide his skin at least until everyone had cooled off. His legs wandered aimlessly somewhere he-knows-where as he passed down corridors and more hallways.

THUD! THUD! THUD THUD!. There was another sound. The sound of loud and furious steps is haunting behind him.

_Might be another Komurin... _He quickened his pace as the sound coming louder.

BOOM! A loud explosion came as a wall of the corridor he is running to is destroyed with a large hole.

Dust and debris is hampering his vision. Out of the chaos a pair of eyes appeared.

"YOU UNFORGIVALE DEVIL!!!" yelled a furious voice coming from a creature 30 feet high robot towering over him.

_Definitely 't was another Komurin! _

"Be prepared to have your eyes plucked off for imagining my sister with your perverted eyes!_"_

Allen ran as fast as he could muster. The robot tried crushing him with its fist but he dodged each and every blow. So far so good he barely managed to land on his feet, leaping and jumping as the robot tried to read the pattern of his maneuver.

"Komui-san I'll gladly pay my debt but please spare me!"

"Your debt is nigh the reason I'll pummel you!"

Allen barely swerved to the corner as the robot chase him everywhere he turned. In his mind, he could felt how his other self would slap him on his face, either because of his stupidity or his hormones that have gotten him to trouble.

"UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!" yelled Komui from the Robot's speakers. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Komui-niisan, be reasonable for once!"

"AND you dare to call me _Niisan_ NOW? Burn in HELL WALKER!"

The robot raised its arm, pointing to the direction of which Allen is heading to. Holes suddenly appeared on it and micro missiles are coming out heading in hot pursuit to there prey.

Allen could see the missiles coming in closer. Any second from now they would hit their target which is him. Thinking quickly, he surveyed his surroundings. He is in a balcony in a large open hall. Just as the missile would hit, he jumped to the balcony and hang on its railings hardly escaping the deadly hornets.

"I'll get you for this Walker! I'll make sure you'll regret meeting my sister!"

The young man barely heard what Komui was screaming on top of his lungs. Hanging on the railings of the balcony, he realized he would be an easy target if he stayed. Quickly he let go and had landed on the floor below, and as soon as the adrenaline rushed to his veins, he jumped to his feet and head to one of the doors of the hallway.

_What room was it again? _He asked himself. Yet on the back of his mind, escaping Komui's wrath and survive is his priority. While the situation for him is grave, a sardonic smile formed on his face. He chuckled congratulating himself for surviving another five minutes more.

Just then with his back behind the door he heard loud strides outside. The smile on his face vanished as fear caught up to him.

"Where are you Mr. Walker? I know you're hiding here somewhere…"

Allen wished he could stop his heart from beating. His heartbeat making small tremors to his body. _If Komui finds me here in this room I would be dead._

"Shoot- I should have designed this new Komurin with a heat vision…"

Allen sighed. He thanked his lucky stars to live another day. The sound of Komui leaving the scene gave him a small breather. After he is satisfied the mad man was gone, he realized he was sweating all over and his back aching. He remembered he was still carrying his vault while running through all those corridors and stairs of this medieval castle.

After he catches his breath, he takes a peek. Slowly and just barely he opened the door of the room he was in. Understanding that the hall was empty, he opened the door quietly and walked to the opposite direction of which he thinks Komui was going.

He looked upon his surroundings. The once highly polished marble floors of the hall destroyed. The expensive curtain draped on the balcony was ripped to pieces. And the royal carpet which probably hand-woven to perfection was beyond recognizable.

He could only inhale as he thought of the new debts Komui would probably put on his tab. Much to his annoyance, he would have to pay this soon before it would goes any higher. If he survived facing Komui, that is.

He quickened his pace as another thought linger on his mind. _I must never let anyone find out about the contents of the safe no matter what. _

_Lavi would probably roll on the floor laughing… Kanda, probably would slash it to two with Mugen. And Lenalee… she would probably have the worst. Maybe she'll get annoyed or confused._

Suddenly,a light appeared on the corner of his eye. Unknowingly to him, his muscle memory seems to respond mechanically as his arms received and blocked a kick that push him to the wall.

"Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun!" Her eyes pierced behind the shade of her bangs. She raised her head; her gaze connected with him "Just give me the safe Allen-kun!"

"But I can't. And besides, do you believe Komui that I could have gotten that debt so high?"

"I believed Niisan. I believe that you are responsible for that huge debt. Give me back the safe and I'll just ignore you." She can't believe she had just said those last two words. In the midst of helping her brother and her home from the possible bankruptcy, she may have done something that she may regret doing…

_Have my ears just told me Lenalee will ignore me? Was it? She'll ignore me? That's even worse than being forgotten. _His heart stirred. To think the girl he secretly admired would cause a storm in his mind.

_Am I this weak? For me being this so vulnerable?_

"I won't!" after that a sudden silence between the two. His silvery eyes lock to her amethyst irises. Lenalee flicked back to reality. She wondered why those eyes of him have a glint of despair and defiance.

"Just give the safe Allen-kun." she demanded. "And we'll just forget about this and _walk away_-"

"No. I would never." He answered defiantly.

"Why are you so thick headed now Allen?!" she exclaimed as she made a fist and kept his quivering feet together. "Just. Give. Me. That. Box"

"Lenalee it's not that! It's just that-"

"Then just be as clueless as you usually are!" she couldn't believe her patience had snapped off.

He heaved deeply and looked down on the floor. Hesitantly he said "You never knew how much that contents means so much to me and y-"

She broke his sentence before he could even finished "So you're saying everyone isn't important to you th-"

"No" he answered abruptly breaking her speech "Not even the Order or your stupid brother-"

"And my brother was STUPID NOW?! Can't you see he just want you to accept the responsibility of your debts!!" she explained as she tried badly in convincing him.

"The value of the things I have inside was something more important than those debts"

"I hate you." She frustratingly stated "I never thought you were this irresponsible Allen!!!"

"Lenalee! I was only protecting my interest for-"

"Stop it! Stop! You're such a liar! I hate you! All those years you have lied to me?!!"

"Lenalee. I didn't lie to y-"

"Just stop! Please." She can't help herself as she screamed and small tremors echoing all over her body "And here I thought you were a gentleman and a responsible man Allen."

"Lenalee I'm really sorry but you're misunderstanding things-"

"Allen!!!!" Her voice echoed through the hallway. "Just. Go. Away… Go away and never come back. Forget about me and what we were."

"Lena-"

"Please, just please." she added as she keeps the tears falling from her eyes "From this time onwards I don't know you."

Her violet eyes flooded with so much sensation met with his. There eyes gazing to each other as seconds turned to minutes. To think for all those years of friendship had crumbled in just a day. They stood there waiting, and hoping that this was just a bad dream. But alas it wasn't and as reality had sunk in, their gazes stopped.

Her heart faltered. Painful and heavy feelings are swelling off her chest. Like a piece of her world who had died fighting for the war. Only this time, that piece she had deliberately thrown away.

His face was stiff. His arms were cold. His shoulders tensed.

_Just. Go. Away._

His mind tried to stay but his feet wouldn't. The feelings he had when Mana died had returned. _Feelings of defeat? Guilt? Sadness? Discord?_

They would never be this the same again.

Finally he looked away. He made a heavy breath and composed himself.

"You know, Lenalee…" his voice filled with anxiety and misery. His eyes wandered to find something that could lure the frustration away. Finding nothing he looked back "I'd rather have you forget than ignore me-"

And then in just a flash of a second she could only blink as a white cape passed her and the words _Invocate_ ringing on her ears.

At about the same time

Kanda Yu looked for the white haired beansprout. Komui had ordered to them all to find him or at least the safe he carries. To Kanda, he'd rather have him for his Mugen to be sliced upon.

'_ll get you for this Moyashi! _He mumbled to himself. Knowing there was now nothing that could stop him from using Mugen upon him, usually Lenalee would smack the clipboard this head before he could do _unnecessary_ injury.

Just then a white cape passed the corridor adjacent to him. He knew that it's him and he draws his blade while running after his prey. With a burst of speed he caught up. It was just one of those days where he would furiously slash Mugen when Allen had gotten to his nerves, although every time they would meet he would _always_ get into his nerves.

But when he thought Allen would just evade him like those ordinary days of pranks and annoyance, if one could call that kind of camaraderie between them an understatement, Kanda's eye grew as he saw a tear in his eyes while his blade was grasped by a bleeding left hand.

"Oi Moyashi! Just gave up already. And what's with that face?"

"Kanda… For the LAST TIME, it's **A-L-L-E-N**" shouted the young man.

Kanda knew the beansprout was in his limit. Though he knew they're were always at odds with each other's necks. It was the first time seeing him was this pissed.

_Was this anger?_

"Whatever Moya-" But before Kanda could finish his sentence the bleeding left hand twist and broke his blade to two and a fist coming right at him.

It was the first time him seeing and feeling it from him. A punch landed on the right side of his face. He wasn't prepared that the force would drop him to the ground though. And when he opened his eyes there was only a white cape disappearing to the distance.

_Huh? What was that? Did the moyashi just punch me?_

He tried to pull himself up and as his feet supported his weight, he felt the stinging pain coming on his face.

_What just happened to that beansprout? He wasn't that pissed off on the cafeteria an hour ago…_

"Che- I got to admit" Kanda whispered wiping the right side of his face "-that was a nice punch for a moyashi. "

Although he knew the person he is referring wouldn't have heard his words anyway.

Later, in a seemingly quite room…

A person is lying on a bed. Her slender figure warmed by a blanket. Her eyes half closed. And her lips keep on saying words no one could hear.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. The sound of the clock's pendulum is echoing on her room. Her mind keep on replaying the events had just happened. Her shoulders shivered. Her body felt so weak.

_Give me back the safe and I'll just ignore you! _

For a hundred of times, those words of her still echo in her mind. For years she had known him, he had never raised his voice to her. Never did. He had held her face like a porcelain doll and with the warmth of his hands gave her comfort even in the most unsettled times. Her heart beats faster as he made that assuring smile to her saying everything would be alright. She remembered how he had faced danger for her that he would shield her with his own body without second thoughts just to make her safe. And that person just moment ago, she had hurt him emotionally.

Thud-thud. Thud-Thud. Thud-Thud. The rhythm of her heart is echoing in her chest. In her thoughts a white haired young man leaning on the wall and his eyes fixed upon hers.

…_and I'll just ignore you! _Again her words have been haunting her. She never knew that she had been so casual to him, that she had forgotten to think twice of the double meanings of the words that slipped off her tongue.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. She could hear her own breath and the frantic noise behind the wall of her room. Everybody was still hunting down the living lights of him. Blood runs cold in her veins as she felt a sting of guiltiness. Her mind is tracing each and every detail of that incident with him.

His white hair and the frustration on his face.

His scar and his silvery eyes. His lips...

_I'd rather have you forget than ignore me. _And his words, those words which shook and snapped her back to senses and to make her realize the double meaning of her words. A bitter taste lingers to her tongue. She bites her lips as she couldn't stop a tear from her eyes.

Knock-Knock-Knock. Someone was knocking at the door. She froze as her mind returned to reality.

"Lenalee-chan. Are you ok?" said the voice from the other side of the door.

"J-Just a minute!" she replied. She gathered herself and frantically fixed her face as her legs come rushing to the door. And with a breath she turned the knob. Hoping the person wouldn't know she was crying.

"Ah Miranda-san! What brings you here?" She asked innocently. She tried her hardest to show a poker face to the troubled face of her friend.

"We saw you walking to your room, but it seems you're not your usual self?" It is only then when her female friend mentioned 'we' that she realized Lavi, Kanda, and Krory is with her behind.

"How are you de aru?" asked Krory. Her Romanian friend looked extremely worried.

"I was- I mean I'm fine. I am. Really" she answered with her face blank but her eyebrows were twitching.

"Lenalee-chan, what happened to ya?" said the junior bookman.

"It was nothing. Lavi. _Really_" She is at the end of her wits. She can't keep up to them with her horribly breaking poker face.

"You're eyes doesn't tell it is." Kanda challenged her with an examining gaze.

"Want to talk about it inside your room Lenalee-chan?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine. You don't have to." she declared but her voice seems to show otherwise. Despite that her speech doesn't want her friends to invite them in, her body move aside letting her friends enter her room. Her friends kept silent as they struggled to find a spot where they could sit.

Miranda sat on the edge of her bed while the boys took their place on the floor. Kanda was leaning to the wall near her desk. Lavi sat on her chair but choose to use the chair's back to lean his arms and head. Lenalee felt her legs dragging her to sit beside Miranda while she grabbed her pillow chokingly.

"So. Umm..." She rolled her eyes as she think of any topic that isn't related to the incident with Allen. She noticed the right side of Kanda's face swollen or at least what had remained was. She could see everyone's stare on her.

"Umm. Kanda why is your face swollen?" She asked as she played with her fingers rubbing and twisting them.

"Che, that beansprout broke Mugen into two-"

"But Yu, she asked what happened to your face!" pleaded Lavi while holding on his chair.

"Shut up rabbit!"

"So we are just gonna stare ourselves to the ceiling?" asked Krory.

"Guys, we are here to accompany Lenalee remember?" said Miranda. Although she was surprised to find herself strong at this moment. She was amazed how she had changed after meeting her true friends.

And then there was this eerie silence again. Their minds played the memory of what they had witnessed this day. Komui have gone beyond crazy with his Komurin, shouting and cursing 'unforgivable' to each and every corner of HQ while mentioning ALLEN WALKER in-between. While Reever trying his best to at least slap Komui's face back to sanity or sedate him to sleep before the mad supervisor crashed the whole place apart. And almost everyone else is planning something grim to a certain white-haired exorcist.

"So Kanda, what happened, de aru?" asked Krory as his voice broke the silence.

"That beansprout hits really hard."

"You were punched by Allen?" muttered Miranda.

"Seriously, what happened?" asked Lavi who suddenly had this glitter in his eyes.

"Che-"

"Allen-kun?" Her eyes were shaken and a cold sweat runs down to her face. His name flashes on her mind as she recalled what she had said to him.

"I thought it was just one of those days which he usually dodges my slashes and or giving back insults and names." Kanda explained as he inhaled a deep breath. He realized how talkative he was today. On the usual days he would leave the others to their bickering and go on meditating somewhere but because there was no place today which had even a second of silence he would at least endure a little longer.

"He caught Mugen with his bare left hand." He continued "It was bleeding that I was distracted and had not noticed a fist coming from the right."

"Funny how Allen was this pissed to ya?"

"You might have something which had angered him de aru."

"I did NOT! For how many times did I call that idiot, _moyashi. _This is the only time he was so pissed."

"Maybe it's because of what happened to the cafeteria."

"No it wasn't. Allen was being goofy and just his almost normal self but he wasn't as near as pissed that he would punch Yu like that..."

"Call my first name again Baka Usagi and I'll sharpen Mugen with your scalp!"

"Come on ya. Every body got heated up ya. Chill. Chill."

"Perhaps he was just disappointed that the chief have blamed him for the apparent bankruptcy."

"Apparently I believed the supervisor would felt like that. I mean I'm not that against Allen but Komui did have strong evidence."

"And Allen wasn't that tense to hear his new debt. I think that value of Eight hundred something of a trillion didn't pissed him nor shaken him at all de aru."

"We know he paid Cross' ridiculous amount before for three long years despite not having a decent income and at a young age."

"Hmm. Allen would have probably paid Komui's demand on the spot if he wished ya."

"So what then? Kanda-kun?"

"Che-All I have seen is a tear on his eye before he hit me."

"A tear? He cried de aru?"

"Allen DOESNT cry ya. Or does he?"

"Then what do you think is that stupid beansprout crying for? He had heard me calling him moyashi for a million times already and never had he cry until now."

"So Allen's crying because of that?"

"NO! It's not! You stupid rabbit are you even listening to me?"

"Calm down both of you. Will you? Lenalee-chan is extremely worried right now."

They looked up on Lenalee hugging her pillow. It was only when they had realized tears falling down her eyes that they had stopped fighting among themselves. Another silence passed. Her sobbing became more intense.

"Lenalee-chan. Just think of Allen-san saying it will just be alright." Miranda said as she hugged her tight.

"We'll get Allen for ya. So don't cry. Allen doesn't want to see ya cry."

"As much I hate that beansprout, I hate seeing a strong woman cry. So I'll agree with the rabbit here for once."

"I won't sleep until I find him de aru. I'll find him definitely de aru."

"You guys don't understand." A tear runs down on her face "I… I was… I was the reason he cried."

"WHAT?" was the only word everyone muttered.

_Did she just said-_

"I… me and... him... I mean we argued...r-right after he... runs away from the cafeteria." She disclosed as her voice were filled with anxiety and regret. For the next few minutes she had explained the incident with him.

"Allen was that irresponsible ya?" Lavi muttered with anger on his voice. He was gripping his hammer, ready to invocate it to the skull of Allen.

"Uh-huh…" she covered her watery face with tear soaked pillow.

"And he selfishly runs away with his precious safe?" Kanda turned to the door, holding the broken Mugen unsheathed. "Che-Moyashi. You'll goanna get it this time-"

"I never thought Allen would be that. I mean he might have his reasons…"

"I don't know much what to say de aru. But I guess I might be angry with him de aru…"

"That's so settled we'll chop that beansprout to pieces that he will regret to remain on the living-"

"Everyone please. I was also responsible for the misunderstanding between us." Lenalee plead and her eyes keep held her friends from murdering him.

Though he was selfish he was also kind.

Though he was irresponsible he had also cared.

She knew she must admit her mistakes too. This time she would admit it to him on his face. His face which she thought he had cursed to never see again.

"Lenalee-chan…"


	5. Epilouge

DISCLAIMER: D Grayman belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 - Epilogue

About the same time somewhere…

His mind was wandering aimlessly. He catches his breath as he rest his tired feet. He is broken. Lost in his thoughts is an image of a certain girl is haunting him. He clenched his right hand, the hand solely for humans.

"Why am I this stupid? "He cursed himself. "All those sacrifices I had made for her turned to nothing."

Just then, a light break the once empty dark room he was in. Two figures wearing a lab coat are walking towards him as he just ignored and sulks there in the corner. His head faced the floor probably caused from fatigue and disarray.

_There he is._

_I was glad nobody found him yet before us._

_Is he giving up? _

_To think he was running away non-stop since noon and haven't eaten his lunch. _

_He's probably exhausted._

"Hey Allen." said the person as he shook him to life. "It's me Reever. Johnny was also here with your lunch you've missed."

"Allen. Here is your lunch." Says Johnny as he held a bento box which contains rice topped with Jerry's special Beef Steak, a few sushis and siomais, and Allen's favorite Mitarashi dangos. "It's not that much but it could at least give you the energy to hide from everyone until things had cooled off."

Allen stared at the food in front of him. He reached it weakly. As he scooped his lunch with a spoon, his fingers shake and the flavor lingers to his mouth. He took another bite then another. He didn't mind a salty tear seasoned his meal. He didn't care of the formalities or manners as he revitalized himself up. His body just wants to live.

"Here is an energy drink. You must be very hungry Allen." Reever said as he saw how the young man eats.

"Don't worry. We're on your side. The other researchers are currently investigating the audits."

He reached out for his drink. His throat was as dry as the desert sand. He laid his bento on the floor as he examined the place he was in and the two friends he was left with.

"Tell Komui he can have the box and its contents..." He exclaimed. "He could do whatever he wishes with it."

The two scientists were skeptic to believe. He had run and hides for half of the day while keeping the box from everybody's hands. Reever and Johnny were in disbelief as he just gave up just like that.

"Are you serious Allen?" questioned Johnny.

"Sell it or burn it. It doesn't matter. It will not bring it back anyway…" as he raised his voice with his head down.

"But-… Alright…" said Reever as he inhaled a heavy breath. "But at least let us help you carry it to Komui's office."

"I'll call on the other guys to help us." Said Johnny as he walked out of the room.

Allen just looked upon Reever wearily. As soon as Johnny was away, Reever broke the silence.

"I may not be the most intelligent man, Allen." He stated as he studies the disgruntled youth. "But I'm not stupid to know that the contents of the box was more important to you than the gold it values."

Allen could only answer with a nod. He could felt that the man was sincere with his words.

"I'm tired of running away." He stood up on his feet and tried to sense his balance. "I'll face Komui and the consequence. I don't care what happens to me after that."

Reever sensing his renewed defiance despite suicidal to face the insane chief, helped him by putting his right arm on his shoulder. He supported him as he barely stand, his body still shaking with fatigue. Just then foots steps can be heard towards them.

"Allen." Said Johnny with a small crowd gathering behind, all of them wearing lab coats.

"We'll help you carry the box to Komui Allen." Someone said from the crowd.

"Thanks…" as he walked with Reever slowly.

In Komui's Office

If one is ignorant to the fact that countless papers litter the room, he might've mistaken it as some abandoned paper factory. An Asian man who seems to be holding with both of his hands a bunny mug is sitting on an executive chair behind the desk. His fingers were twitching and shaking while he forced himself with a sip of what seems to be coffee while _albeit_ listening to a young woman narrating to him in front of his desk. How many times he tried to stand up, run, and mangle a certain white haired young man. Regrettably two young men are holding him down to his chair while a man wearing a cape blocking the room's doors.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Niisan, I'm not some child anymore." Her amethyst eyes connected to his "Let me at least clear our misunderstandings-"

"That Walker should pay for making you cry. I order you to release me now!" yelled Komui as he suddenly remembered all the things he found out about Walker from the cafeteria.

"But Niisan. I'm the one who caused our argument"

"Misunderstanding or not, he touched your undergarments!"

"It was an accident-"

"NO it isn't. I'll make him suffer my divine punishment!"

Just then a knock came from the door. Krory opened it, eager to see who had disturbed the conversation between the two siblings. It was Miranda with a sad look on her face.

"Komui-san. Lenalee-chan. Somebody wishes to talk to you sincerely..." mumbled Miranda.

The doors revealed a small crowd carrying the vault that had caused the unnecessary chaos of the day. They put the box near the supervisor's desk. Perhaps that could calm the insane chief and probably would keep him on his chair or in his room. With the Safe now in the hands of Komui, surely nothing would go wrong now.

_They hoped._

_Let's see: Just today the sister-obsessed and insane chief that the man known as Komui had trashed the grand hall; had also destroyed ten floors with his punches from his Komurin; bullet holes litter the corridors he demolished, and a large gapping hole on the entrance of the cafeteria. _

_Yep, they were glad that the whole ordeal was over. Or so they thought._

As if déjà vu, for all they know they shouldn't let their guard down now. Expecting the unexpected from the insanely unstable manager, the crowd stayed inside and ready to pin Komui down if ever he'll run like crazy again.

Komui was surprised to have his secondary objective sitting within his grasp. He leaped to his feet and embraced the cold hard steel of the vault, surprising the two exorcists who were suppose to keep him on his seat.

"Finally! Walker's savings and our bankruptcy is over!" he screamed with his eyes are streaming with tears of joy.

"You can have the contents of the safe Komui." A figure said as he walked into the room while everyone's gaze is focus on the supervisor. He could felt the temperature of the room rises by his mere presence. But that didn't bother him at all. Instead the white haired young man eyed the young woman standing on front of the supervisor's desk.

She could felt his gaze to her. _Should she ignore him?_ Swallowing her pride, she made a deep breath. Slowly she turned her head and returned the gaze.

_Those eyes… Those silvery eyes… _She noticed he was saying something discreet.

He noticed her concerned look on her face. _Anger_, maybe? _Frustration_, yes definitely.

_I want you to know you're important to me. _His lips spoke in silence.

His friends were eyeing him ever since he had revealed himself, watching his every move. He doesn't mind the unusual attention as his feet walked closer towards her.

And then there were only silence as the two were too lost in their own thoughts. As if marble statues they stood there frozen in time with each passing second turned like hours.

"Ehem- " It was only when Komui cleared his throat that the two snapped to reality.

"Walker, we need to talk." said the Supervisor sincerely.

Allen turned his head to the chief. He should choose his words well as he couldn't allow another misunderstanding in this tensed atmosphere.

"Komui-san." He bowed his head in apology. "I'm terribly sorry to the things I have done. I would pay that Eight Hundred Trillion I owe."

"And the password?" asked Komui fixing his glasses.

"K-O-M-U-I. That's the password." said Lenalee with calmness in her voice.

"Eee-? How did she knew?" were the words mumbled by everyone.

"Lenalee-chan you're not telling us the whole story, are you?" asked Miranda with confused look on her eyes.

"There is definitely something you two didn't tell us about all this ya."

"Che-"

"Lenalee-chan will you please explain everything de aru?"

She ignored the interrogative question of her friends. Instead, she kept on locking her gape with his.

Komui after hearing the password started rotating the combination. True enough the password was his name all along. His hands are trembling as he opened the vault.

The telephone on the desk rang breaking there attention. Reever, who was near the device, generously answered it. He placed the phone on his ears wondering if he had turned his back on the chief even just a minute could mean doom to Allen.

Hesitantly, he put that thought aside for now. "Hello this is the supervisor's office. How would I help you?"

"Reever is that you?" said someone from the other line.

"Yes this is Science Head Reever. Who is this?"

"Thank goodness we have finally connected to your line. This is the audit department."

"Well we have some of… technical problems lately." He remembered the destruction which Komui had done just this day. "If it's about the financial report we receive it just this morning."

"Sir Science Head I would like to have you in full attention please. Listen carefully."

Komui do not mind the call Reever had answered. His eyes fixed to the contents of the vault. Inside was a large gift box as tall as the safe standing perpendicular and on the bottom a brown envelop.

His curiosity got the best of him as he shamelessly opened the letter unaware of the virtue of privacy to Allen Walker's personal belongings. Inside were four bank statements from four different banks. He gasped as the figures had risen for each and every page, almost doubling the amount. He looked on the other bank statement and again more and more the figures keep rising twice as much as the previous one. He looked on the other bank statement and just as he thought Allen's savings was more than enough to pay off the apparent bankruptcy that the eight hundred trillion was just some spare change.

He noticed a thick paper beside the bank statements. Again with his curiosity he opened it and was surprised to find it was a deed of land on a neighborhood somewhere in London. What caught his eye however were the words Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee clearly printed, the paper adorned with gold frames and the signature of the British parliament. His thoughts wandered as this could only mean one thing-.

"Hey Komui!" Reever shouted as his hands trembled after hearing the words Null and Void echoing on his mind. "Walker's debt was unaccounted for. The Audit just corrected their mistake! There was no apparent bankruptcy all along!"

But it was too late for Komui had already revealed to everyone's curiosity of what was inside the safe.

Miranda and Lavi seemed preoccupied opening the gift box as the sudden news of Allen's annulled debt spread like wildfire. There gazes filled with confusion and gasped.

_Should I have to do this? She said she wouldn't want me anymore in her life anyway._

_But-_

_But it was better having goodbyes than us ending this in not so good terms._

"I… I don't like saying goodbyes but-" His voice filled with sincerity. Despite Reever shouting at him across the room, he didn't listen. His senses focused on her instead.

"Baka! You Idiot!" said Lenalee as she gritted her lips. She didn't mind everyone's attention on her. For this very moment, in her mind they were alone.

He made another deep breath. His heart beat furiously.

"I guess…" he paused "I guess that does mean it's over for us then. It was nice knowing you though Miss Lee-"

"You're an idiot Mister Walker-" She cut his sentence abruptly. Her hands are now trembling eager to slap him from his selfishly imposed pity.

"I know… It was a mistake getting close to you…"

"Sometimes I regret not knowing you deeply enough Mister Walker."

"I was surprised even myself." He catches his breath. "I guess I didn't deserve you for this.'

"Tell me Mister Walker. Tell me why you are so stubborn."

"I'm so sorry Miss Lee. I didn't mean to say horrible thing about your brother or the Order."

"And here I thought you're a responsible man Mister Walker."

"I-I…" he cocked his head down. He felt ashamed that she might see him in his most vulnerable state.

_Mana… Boys don't cry, did they?_

He turned his back to her, hiding a tear from his eyes, and takes step forward. He will walk away from everything he stood for all this years.

_A bitter goodbye_

She could only witness the moment she may regret. As soon as he started heading out of the room, she made a left step forward. She reaches to his right hand with her own.

She missed, by mere millimeters. And he took another step away. Time seemed as slow as her fingers tried to reach him desperately.

Knowing this might be her only chance to prove to herself she was sincere to her words that won't come out now of her mouth, she leaned forward, putting most of her weight on her left foot, unaware that she may trip herself.

This is now her second chance, as she realized he was serious in walking away.

He gave himself a mental slap in his thoughts. His thoughts flooded with memories of her.

From there first meeting, their first argument which she slaps him for being so suicidal, that cold night with her when his left eye twitching and causing him much pain, those train rides when she fell asleep on his shoulders, those times together on a warm campfire with the finders, those restaurants they ate their lunch which they were _angrily forced out because of his appetite_, those starry nights he taught her the constellations albeit he had made some mistakes, the time at the library where she insist he would read a book she loves so much which he reluctantly agreed, a snowball fight together with their friends, those Christmas dinners with everyone and those birthday parties for him, those _secret _chocolates he received from her on Valentines although he knew she made chocolates for everyone anyway, that time where him and her were trapped waiting in an empty train station amidst the pouring rain, that haunting mansion which they were on a mission together, that blizzard with her somewhere on the Himalayas, and the countless times of both sadness and joy.

_Would he just give up it all?_ He wasn't aware as he felt a touch from his right hand.

She grabbed his right hand with her left and instinctively took another step with her right foot. He was two steps away from her.

"I didn't mean what I said to you at the hall."

"…"

She looked away. Her gaze was now on an empty marble floor. She could felt his puzzled look on his face behind his back. She felt she would trip as her body leaned uncomfortably.

Thinking that his imagination was going crazy that the touch he felt was a mere trick played by his thoughts. His head turned back. Unknowingly to him, his left foot acted on its own, turning around to his right while doing so pulling her towards him. The distance between them was a mere a step away.

"Lenalee-" her name was all he could say as her soft fingers of her right hand pressed on his lips. She took another step from his left foot, keeping herself from tripping and at the same time closing the distance between them.

"Yo-you think we would have survived for three long years already and I would just give up at you just like that?"

"But-"

He didn't trust his ears. The awkwardness of their misunderstandings hours ago linger in the air deafening him.

"I was a fool." She cut his sentence again. "And you're an idiot for jumping to conclusions too soon…"

"I… I'm…" he felt he was out of words to say. The moment she raised and locked gazes with him again, he could felt his heart beating and pumping blood to his cold limbs. He felt a warming sensation on his ears and his lungs hold his breath.

By now, it seems the whole order was already present to the tiny room of Komui's office. Everyone witnessing right before there very eyes and ears the words the two are speaking.

Miranda was so confused, should she be focused on an item inside the gift box? Or glue her eyes to both of them.

For inside the gift box was a white dress. Simple, not too elegant, her mind imagines this wrapping the wearer's curves, unlike the other dresses she thought she seen before this one exposes the wearer's shoulders, the part of the chest has beautiful intricate laces haltering to the neck, with ribbons lacing down to the main part which is the corset. This one is almost like a Chinese dress, but with western design as well. It was made of the finest silver threads, weaved by a skilled artisan that not one thread was out of place. Her hands trembled as she holds the dress next her body as she stands up and walked forward closer to them while gluing her eyes to the two. Making sure she won't ruin or step on the dress as her steps becomes more and more shaking. Unaware that she is exposing the white elegant dress to everyone's view.

Komui's jaw dropped as soon as he had noticed the mysterious item Miranda was holding. He couldn't do anything however as he realized he was being pinned down to the floor by ten to twenty people.

Kanda couldn't think straight. He was just minding his own business, leaning on the wall behind Komui's desk when the rare sight of the two is happening right before him. He noticed that the temperature of the room dropped to zero as everyone was far too lost to their imaginations.

Lavi on the other hand had been keeping his only eye recording every detail, not even blinking twice, though his jaw dropped like Komui, he could felt the wetness on his mouth run dry as he sees the item Miranda is holding. His mind trying to process each and every bit of scenes and facts he had witnessed just this day.

Lenalee's gaze towards his was broken as she finds a white pretty dress Miranda had. Her chest overflowing with emotions as her friend comes to a stop in front of them. Her eyes study each and every intricate design on the dress. And much to her surprise, she knows it was a perfect fit to her.

"Everything was for you… I'm sorry if I couldn't tell it in the cafeteria."

"Allen-kun?" her breath became heavier with each passing seconds. This time she was the one who was out of words. Her mind locked to the words he muttered just now.

_Should she be angry at him? _Nope, she could not. She could only blink her amethyst eyes, a reality check to her bewildered senses.

"Everything is at stake if I reveal it too soon. Komui would probably have a heart attack…"

In her thoughts, she shook her head for she couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"…And you'll probably reject it. I understand for you have a lot of duties and responsibilities both to the Order who have been your home and to your brother who was your only blood relative."

Her words were trapped within her throat. She licked her dried lips, hoping it would grease her faltered speech.

"I don't have a home or a family on my own. Everything I had for were borrowed. This shelter from this huge castle, the researchers who acted as extended relatives, the finders who were like cousins, the newly recruits who were like younger siblings, the fellow exorcists who were like my brothers and sisters, the generals and the high marshals who were like parent figureheads, Komui-san who was like a big brother to me, and you.. "

_Is he thinking I was like his older sister?_ She argued. But her mind debated this could mean more. She put aside the thought as she realizes she's the one jumping to conclusions now.

"…and you who mean so much to me" He intermitted catching his breath. "-that I couldn't put you in the same place as them in my heart."


End file.
